Accident Prone Family
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Bella, accident prone, and loveable Bella does it again. She's found a new way to embarrass herself. Emmett can't help but laugh, and Rosalie can't help but get revenge for her newest sister. Maybe she's not as bad as everyone seems to think.


Family

**EBEB**

The stiff and uncomfortable silence of the small group of people was suddenly disturbed by a loud snort of laughter.

A bright shade of red stained Bella's cheeks and she buried her face in her hands, she bit her lip and wished the ground beneath her would open up and suck her inside it.

"Oh. My. God," she said in an upset voice, while she seemed near tears.

"Holy shit," Emmett said trying to repress his laughter, he hadn't meant to snort, he knew it would embarrass his little sister but he hadn't been able to stop himself.

There was a loud noise, almost as if a bat had been dropped on a cement floor, and Bella heard Emmett hiss in pain.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said in her beautiful and yet scornful voice.

Bella felt two cool, and strong hands reach down and rest on her shoulders. She looked up from where she sat in the cold, wet snow and saw the bright and uncommonly warm eyes of Rosalie.

The blonde vampire moved and took the long white, knitted shawl off her shoulders and wrapped it around Bella's waist.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked uncertainly, not sure why her newest predicament had warranted the kind gesture from Rosalie. The delicate way that Rosalie lifted Bella up, had the girl staring almost slack jawed at the blonde.

"Let's get you inside before Emmett has the chance to say anything else stupid," Bella blushed a brilliant shade of red as she heard Emmett receive another smack to the head, this time from Alice.

"But, why are you…?" Bella asked trailing off at the end. Rosalie smiled down at her and then her eyes moved to the ring sitting on Bella's left hand ring finger.

"You're family now," they went up the stairs to the second floor of the Cullen home. Rose carried Bella to hers and Emmett's room, and then moved to sit the human girl on her large cushioned leather couch.

"I don't know what all I have that would fit you," Rosalie had a longer, and curvier body than Bella had, but she was sure that she would have something. She had of course considered getting something of Alice's but she was too small, and then Esme's clothes would fit Bella about as well as anything Rose had.

Rosalie clucked her tongue for a moment, deciding on something before she moved to her closet to pick out one of her smaller dresses. When she did she _shoo_-ed Bella off to her and Emmett's bathroom where she closed the door on her before she ordered her to change.

Bella was too stunned to object. Rose had been nicer to her lately, but it had all still come as a shock.

"Rose…?" Rosalie turned around and came face to face with a snow-flaked covered Edward. He leaned in and pecked his sister on the cheek lightly, she smiled a little shocked at the kiss.

"Thanks," she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Emmett you're such an _ass_!" they heard Alice yelling from outside as she threw another snowball at the large and laughing vampire.

"She knows I love her! But I can't help but laugh when someone trips on their own two feet!" They heard Jasper shout something at him before pushing Emmett into the snow. They were only thankful that Bella didn't have their hearing and didn't know what was going on down there.

"He's lucky I wasn't there," Edward said referring to when Bella had slipped. He'd been inside trying to fix something for his fiancé to eat for dinner later. When he'd heard a little late he'd run outside but Rose had already taken her upstairs.

Bella groaned as she opened up the bathroom door, she stepped out, with the small tightly fitted blue dress. Underneath it she still wore her slightly tight but worn and faded light blue jeans.

She blushed a little at Edward's appraising look, not that she minded much at all. She hugged her jacket over her body, it was a little drafty.

"I can't believe I ripped my pants," she bit her lip but she couldn't help but laugh at the pitying look on Edwards face.

"Is he still laughing down there?" she asked looking to Rosalie. The blonde smiled and gave a nod of her head.

"What do you say we go make him regret laughing at you?" a sudden blindly bright smile lit Rosalie's angelically beautiful face. She reached out and took Bella's hand.

"You're on!" Bella replied smiling just as brightly as the model-like vampire. Their laughter could be heard all the way down the stairs. Edward moved to go to the large window overlooking the snow covered back yard of the Cullen family home. He could already see Rosalie, Bella, and Alice pelting Emmett with snowballs while Jasper stood on the sidelines with Esme and Carlisle laughing and pointing at random times.

He couldn't help but laugh, and hope that this would be the rest of his life. That he would spend the rest of his existence with these people. His family. With one last look out the window, he ran with unnatural speed out of the house and to the yard to help with the snowball fight.

**EBEB**

**A/N: **Just a cute little idea I randomly had. I was tired of Rosalie being made out to be the biggest bitch in the world. New side to her: loving Rosie. I hope it wasn't too cheesy! haha

_I hope you decide to review!_

.Bloody.


End file.
